Un Cumpleaños para Recordar
by Minori Ainsworth
Summary: [One-Shot KentinxSucrette] Quería darle un día el cual pueda atesorar, la amo, tal cual como ella a mí. Una fecha importante, su cumpleaños. Este sería el día, en el que le daría una velada, o mejor dicho, un regalo inolvidable.


_**¡Hola a todo el mundo!**_

_**Este es mi primer One-Shot, dedicado a mi querida hermanita Crisbi por su cumpleaños hoy, para ella :3**_

_**Pasen y lean, espero que les guste. **_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Corazón de Melón son propiedad de ChiNoMiko y Beemoov.**_

_**Hermanita, espero que te guste, se te quiere. :3 **_

* * *

Tan solo fue hace cinco meses.

Fue hace solo cinco maravillosos meses, cuando pude re-encontrarme con ella, con el amor de mi vida. Y hoy era una fecha importante, su cumpleaños.

Quería darle algo especial, no solo cualquier cosa, ella se merece mucho más que cualquier cosa. Ni lo material puede demostrar el amor profundo que siento por ella, no se necesitan cosas materiales para demostrar el amor, pero quiero darle una noche especial, una noche que pueda atesorar en sus recuerdos más preciados. Ella lo es todo para mí, cuando estoy triste su sonrisa me reconforta, su risa me da una tranquilidad inmensa, cuando la veo llorar es lo que me parte el corazón, tanto que hago lo posible por sacarle una sonrisa en ese rostro tallado por ángeles.

En planes románticos, solo hay alguien a quien puedo recurrir.

Y esa chica, es nada más y nada menos que Rosalya.

Busqué a la albina por todo el instituto, hasta que la encontré, charlando con Lysandro en el Aula B.

— ¡Rosalya! —Ella me miró y sonrió

— ¡Kentin, que sorpresa! Creí que ya te habías ido a casa, ¿Necesitas algo? —Preguntó.

Mis mejillas comenzaron a arder.

— B-Bueno... —Rasqué con mi mano derecha mi nuca.— Y-Ya sabes que hoy es el cumpleaños de Crisbi, y pues... Q-Quiero hacerle algo especial... Y quería saber si puedes ayudarme...

— ¡Que romántico Kentin! —Contestó ella con emoción.— Ven, te diré. —Dijo, luego se acercó a mi oído y me susurró una de sus ideas románticas.

Lo que me dijo fue perfecto. Más que perfecto.

— ¡Apuesto a que le gustará! —Dijo ella alegre.

— Gracias Rosalya, me ayudaste en serio. —Dije agradeciéndole.

Me despedí de ella y me fui.

Caminé por los pasillos, planeando en mi mente todo lo de esta noche. Dejé una nota en su casillero, con la esperanza de que la lea pronto, informándole un lugar de encuentro designado. Me detuve cuando la vi. Caminando hacia su casillero, vi a mi castaña oji-esmeralda con una camisa floral, unos jeans, unas zapatillas y su bolso. Simplemente hermosa.

Abrió su casillero y de ahí cayó la nota al suelo. La tomó y la leyó, luego de unos segundos noté un color carmesí en sus mejillas, esbozando esa sonrisa que me hipnotiza. Guardó la nota en su bolsillo, cerró su casillero y se fue, todo listo.

Al caer la tarde, fui a mi casa a arreglarme, pasando de las "incomodas" preguntas que me hacían mis padres sobre que iba a hacer hoy.

— Hijo, ya dinos, ¿Que harás tan importante hoy? —Preguntó mi padre.

— Bien. Es el cumpleaños de mi novia hoy, y he planeado algo para ella. ¿Ya? —Dije un poco enojado, ya que me cansaba de esas preguntas.

— ¡Hay! ¡Mi Kentincito esta enamorado! ¡Que tierno! —Dijo mi madre, empalagosa como siempre.

— ¡MAMÁ! ¡Ya te dije que odio que me llames así! —Alcé la voz.

— ¡Kentin Jones! —Alzó la voz mi padre, mirándome desafiante. —No se le alza la voz a una dama, ¿Entendido?

Suspiré.

— Si señor. —Dije firme.

Me molestaba el echo de que mis padres se entrometieran en mi vida personal, pero no debo enfocarme en eso, debo enfocarme en esta noche. Pasaré una buena noche con mi amada. Nada más.

* * *

Rosalya actuaba muy extraña hoy, se veía mas pícara de lo común... Todos me felicitaron hoy por mi cumpleaños, pero la que más se emocionó por eso fue Rosalya.

Estábamos ambas en el centro comercial, mientras era arrastrada por Rosalya hacia las tiendas, me llegó un mensaje de Kentin.

**Mensaje(s) nuevo(s) [1]. Kentin Jones**

**Iré a recogerte a las 7:00 PM, te esperaré. ;)**

Sonreí como una idiota enamorada, ¿Será por eso que Rosalya está así? ¿Habrán planeado algo esos dos? Con varias dudas en mi cabeza, respondí a su mensaje.

**Te conozco, Kentin. Estas tramando algo, pero bueno.**

**¡No puedo esperar!**

**. . . Mensaje enviado.**

Creo que soné infantil con eso... Ni modo. Entramos a la tienda "Vingir" y Rosalya escogió unos muy hermosos vestidos para mí, y como madre mandona, me obligó a probármelos.

Uno que en serio me gustó fue uno color esmeralda hasta por arriba de las rodillas, con unos tacones y unos aretes que hacían juego. Menuda elegancia... Salí del vestidor y Rosalya me miro alegre.

— ¡Ese conjunto! ¡Ese definitivamente te queda! —Dijo emocionada.

— Gracias Rosa, pero es muy caro, no puedo pagarlo... — Contesté.

— De eso me encargo yo. —Dijo ella, esbozando una sonrisa.— Considéralo un regalo de cumpleaños, ¿Tranquila sí?

— Rosa, agradezco esto, pero no podría acept-

— Nada. —Me interrumpió.— Es tu regalo, tu tranquila. —Sonrió, y ambas nos reímos.— Además, ¡Úsalo hoy en tu cita con Kentin!

No sabía que ella sabía sobre eso, pero ni modo. Me coloqué mi ropa normal y Rosalya fue a pagar todo.

Volví a casa para arreglarme, ya casi era hora, mi noche especial con Kentin.

Salí de la ducha y le eché un ojo a mi cuerpo, quería estar más que perfecta para él, ya que me ha dicho que es una sorpresa. Me coloqué el vestido color esmeralda con los tacones y los accesorios que hacen juego, me peiné, me cepillé, quedé pulcra. Definitivamente, estaba lista. Oí la bocina del deportivo de Kentin, y bajé con rapidez.

Bajó del vehículo para recibirme, dios mío.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta, ¡Que guapo y elegante estaba!

— Te ves increíblemente hermosa, Christa. —Dijo él, con un ligero carmesí en sus mejillas, y con su sonrisa que tanto adoraba.

— Gr-Gracias... —Me sonrojé.— Pero ya te he dicho, llámame Crisbi. —Sonreí.

Abrió la puerta del pasajero y entré.

Luego de unos 10 minutos de que él manejara y de charla, llegamos a un restaurante muy conocido en la ciudad, de verdad, me impresioné.

Una cena romántica a la luz de la luna, lo que había imaginado siempre de niña. Cena refinada, tan solo nosotros dos, y nadie más. Estaba fascinada con todo esto, y aún más cuando me dijo que aún no acababa la velada. Condujo otro poco, y llegamos a un lugar peculiar.

Si, un hotel. Pero no cualquiera, uno popular en la ciudad.

Subimos al ultimo piso, al abrir la puerta de la habitación me sorprendí. Una habitación elegante, cama matrimonial, un balcón con una increíble vista de la ciudad, dos sillas y una mesita puesta con unas fresas, chocolate y una botella de vino-tinto.

Simplemente, romántico.

— Kentin... No se que decir... —Estaba tan contenta, esto solo lo veía en sueños...

— Feliz cumpleaños, Crisbi. —Rió un poco y sonrió.

No pude más. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y lo besé.

Luego de unos cuantos besos, nos sentamos en el balcón, con nuestras copas de vino y con las fresas a un lado. Propusimos un brindis, por nosotros. Continuamos charlando y riendo por todo lo que hablábamos.

— Gracias Kentin... Esto... Todo esto fue tan hermoso...

— Te mereces lo mejor. —Con su mano derecha, acarició mi cabeza.

Terminamos de charlar, dejamos las copas y las fresas a un lado, no hice más que besarlo.

Dimos unos pasos hacia atrás, llegando a la gran cama de la habitación. Y bueno... Ustedes ya sabrán que pasó luego de eso...

Oficialmente, fue el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida. Para mí, fue un día el cual atesorar, un cumpleaños para recordar...

* * *

_**¿Y bien? ¿Que les pareció? Hice a Kentin romántico, adoraría verlo en esa faceta en CDM 3  
**_

_**Dejen reviews, se los agradecería mil QuQ**_

_**Ojalá les haya gustado este One-Shot de KentinxSucrette**_

_**¡Nos leemos! :3**_

_**PD: Otra vez, Feliz Cumpleaños hermanita 3**_


End file.
